My Sprits and My ExLove
by furryhatlover2543
Summary: Kyoko has finally reached stardom...sort of. She's now living with Moko her sort of best friend. One day at the market she meets Shotaro, her enemy. What will happen? Will she freeze or punch him?


**Okay so…Sho was stalking her incase there's a mix-up. I kind of wrote this out of boredom….Haha…Sorry if it sucks.**

_My Sprits Attacking My Ex-Love_

Kyoko wasn't a big star but…she was somewhat famous. She did manage to kill Sho Fuwa in a promo clip. She was actually extremely proud of this accomplishment. She remembers when Mr. Yashiro Ren's assistant, complimented her on it that her evil sprits started to dance. That was a good day indeed. Ren managed to say that she did well and that she looked beautiful. Kyoko and Yashiro were on the verge of fainting and were sent to the hospital for further analysis. The famous star stopped all of his jobs for that day and stayed with his manager and was mobbed by nurses the entire day. Moko had to come and pick up her evil sprit friend the next day.

Kyoko moved out of her room that she was staying at with the kind family. She surprisingly moved in with Moko, her questionable best friend? Moko became a well known actress fairly quickly. She appeared in many dramas. Kyoko was proud to be friend's with such a "great inspirational actress" as she called it as Moko. She proved it by hugging Moko and tackling her in public all the time. Sometimes the great Moko would be annoyed but then Kyoko would get her out of a fight and things like tackling to the ground would be easily forgotten.

One day the best friends (?) were walking around trying to find a good market place to get food. That was until they saw Sho Fuwa skulking around staring dreamily at the pair.

"Hey, isn't that guy over there Sho Fuwa?" Moko asked uninterested as she was holding a can of soup.

Kyoko's head shot up and turned dramatically to look at the "supposed" Sho Fuwa. She knew it was him and her sprits started to attack him without anyone noticing. She screamed "Shotaro!"

Sho didn't respond because he did have an image to uphold. He walked over to where she was standing and clasped his hand over her mouth. "If you don't stop calling me that…I'll make sure that you never get "Odette" again." Sho smirked as he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Bastard," She mumbled. She gave him the death glare and her sprits were released. Sho jumped back a little and bumped into Moko.

"What the hell do you think you're doing asshole?" Moko asked in a low tone. She really hated people bumping into her, no matter who they were. Also, she was PMSing.

Sho was caught between two very angry young ladies. He could (A) Run away or (B) Shut up and listen to their demands or (C) Tell them why he was there. He chose option (C).

"Listen, Kyoko and…friend? I need to talk to you!" He said putting his hands in front of his face in defeat.

"Why would I talk to scum like you?" Kyoko growled. Her sprits nodded in agreement with her and chanted "Scum, Scum, Scum, SCUM!" over and over again.

"I'm sorry," He muttered. He looked down in defeat.

"I do not and will not believe you." She told him as she started to look at soup. She asked Moko "What kind should we get?"

"I like tomato the best….you?" Moko answered. They began having a deep discussion about which soup to buy. Sho was absolutely stunned. He was shunned….by Kyoko? Impossible, or was it?

One of her evil sprits went out to Sho and told him "It's over, you lost…Shotaro. Don't bother me again." The hollowly voice told him.

Before he could say anything the sprit started to slip back to Kyoko as her and Moko were walking out of the store.

It was over; he no longer had any ties to her. They were no longer children. Nor was he using her. He was shunned and it was over. She was free.

**THE END**

**A little one shot because I was that bored. There you have it. I haven't read book 8 so my story will probably be very inaccurate. I kind of just wanted to write something where Kyoko sort of told the idiot idol off. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**I really appreciate it!**

**Furry**


End file.
